Shuffle Challenge: Gakuen Alice Ficlets
by Noeyyy
Summary: A couple ficlets inspired by my ipod on shuffle and our favourite little kids; because we all enjoy a little fluff and we all love to see Natsume tease Mikan. For my Shuffle Challenge Collection and quick read for you. NM & HR.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this particular author's note is in probably a couple of my fics by now. You see, over the weekend I was on a writing retreat sort of thing with this school creative writing club and I didn't have my laptop (under maintenance, annoyingly enough) but I had my phone. With the readily available stock of music, ya know, I just thought that I'd give that exercise a go.**

**The aim was to put your iPod on shuffle and you must write a little ficlet inspired by that song within the running time of the song. Me being a cheater and mildly uninspired, I gave myself a range of fandoms to pick from which were (by the way, I don't own them or these ficlets wouldn't be so amateurish):**

**Naruto, Bleach, Maid-Sama, Gakuen Alice, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bakuman and Special A.**

**I decided to go with simply doing a separate fic for each of them and add to them later if I decide to do the exercise again (which I did a lot throughout that retreat between sessions). Forgive me if some or really out of context or character. Time pressure! Anyway, they're numbered in the order I wrote them. They probably suck but I'm putting them out there. I edited the grammar and quickly finished unfinished ones by the way.**

**There are individual authors notes in them anyway...**

* * *

><p>~*GAKUEN ALICE*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Grenade – Bruno Mars<strong>  
>Ruka followed Hotaru obediently. He wondered exasperatedly where she was taking him. He was beginning to realize how masochistic he was, to actually fall in love with the cold heart that belonged to her. He couldn't do anything about it though so he just toiled daily to try and make it a positive development.<p>

But here she was, probably taking advantage of him again. He didn't mind so much since he clearly cared about her but being treated so lowly felt bad. Unexpectedly, she pulled him to a corner and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

#5. Author's Notes: The number to the left symbolised the order I wrote it in. This was the third one amongst the batch. Yeah, the ending was rushed since the song ran out. But Grenade... is so them hahahahaha.

.

.

.

**California Girls – Katy Perry**  
>She was cheerleading again, Natsume observed. She was lively so it suited her, but her uniform was a topic his thoughts lingered on. It showed far too much skin and complimented her movements.<p>

Was that really a bad thing now? He glanced around to see Mochu and Kitsuneme staring at her too. No, definitely a bad thing. He had to do something quick.

Before he knew it he had stalked over. "You're bellybutton is showing, ugly."

He watched her face get angry. "What do you mean? It's supposed to. It's cute! Are you suing there's something wrong with my outfit because there's not!"

He smirked as it unfolded in his head. Within a second gasps could be heard when he pushed her down to the ground. "Yes, there is," he used his shoe to lift up her skirt - with careful consideration that he was the only one to see anything, "people could do this, _yellow stars_."

Ignoring her highly audible rage, he thought, perhaps the outfit wasn't so bad after all.

#6. Author's Notes: Okay, I cheated on this one. I took a wee bit more time since this was the last one that sitting before I had to go to a writing session. Hehe, I had some trouble picking a fandom for this song too...

.

.

.

**Gitchie Gitchie Goo – Phineas & Ferb**  
>Mikan had been watching a whole lot of American cartoons lately. It hadn't really been amusing natsume. Especially when she comes up with the most random words.<p>

"Natsume!" she called before she sang. "Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you! Did you know?"

"Well," he leaned in an pecked her lips, "gitchie gitchie goo to you then."

#8. Author's Notes: Yes, this song is on my ipod. But of course, this song just had to come up. It's short, so that' all I could come up with hehehe.

.

.

.

**Nothing – The Script**  
>This ocassion was supposed to help get over it; to accept it and move on. But the many morbid faces filled with concern did nothing to help. They all seemed to look at him anxiously, waiting for something.<p>

_Big help, guys. You're meant to help me get past this breakup._

But they all knew. She was everything to him; his whole world. He was probably better off dead than without her.

"This is bull," he said finally and stood up, "I'm leaving." With that, he stalked away without any protest. Upon exiting, he took a deep breath and dialed her number. Nothing.

He wanted to scream. He needed her so bad. Before he knew it, his feet were running... on the familar track to her house.

#17. Author's Notes: Okay, just to contextualise: Natsume broke up with Mikan and he went for a night out with his friends to cheer him up. But they all knew Natsume was a lost cause so they just... pitied him. Haha, well yes... we can all hope what happens next since the song lengths don't really let me actually finish any of these :P.

* * *

><p>~*GAKUEN ALICE*~<p>

Author's Notes: I think most of my fics were on this fandom... of course. Haha, I'm hoping you enjoyed these instead of my wasting your time but yeah. Thanks for reading... WAIT, I JUST CHECKED. I wrote only four for this. I thought it was most... Naruto actually took most... and I thought it didn't have much :O Shows to go...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, these fics aren't complete, I'll post stuff up here when I feel like it and it falls in this category. That is, if you're reading these randoms anyway. These were written over two days in breaks during a school writing thing so, next sitting, I'll post a few more. It's tons of fun. Try it too!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! An update from my MIA self. Like the first chapter of these things, they're just an exercise when I'm bored. This round though, it comprised of Maid-Sama, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bakuman and Gakuen Alice. Exact same deal except... I wrote these a long time ago and I only found them in my notes on my phone today. I actually don't remember when I wrote them so my ANs are really random since I'm basically reading them again and then commenting. I might try it again today though, so maybe a double update from the long-time inactive me? Welp, here they are...**

* * *

><p>~*GAKUEN ALICE*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Feeling - Maroon 5<strong>

How'd she get outside at this hour? Natsume eyed her curiously - but there were other feelings in his gaze too. She sat by the fountain, the cursed moonlight making her seem like she was glowing by the sparkling water.

Then he realized her tears, equally glistening. His bores crumpled. His chest pained. He growled in response. Why is she crying? There was no sunshine right now. Not in the sky and not emitting from her.

That's not right. Why do you care? _She doesn't cry._ How are you to know? _I love her._

#31. Author's Notes: Don't remember writing this anymore, but as a reader I don't know what happened in that ending. I guess the pressure of finishing these before the song ends is… oh well. Natsumikan fluff is **always welcome**.

.

.

.

**Colors of the Wind - Vanessa Williams**

"Jii-chan?" a small Mikan appeared from the sliding paper door onto the veranda. She was rubbing her still sleepy eyes. "What are you doing?"

The elderly man turned from his seat on the edge of the porch and beckoned the girl to him. She complied and abruptly plopped herself next to him, wide eyed.

"I'm admiring the day," he stated wisely. "See the grass, Mikan? See how vibrant the colors of the flowers and the grass is, how pretty the pink Sakura are and how blue the sky is?"

"They're so pretty!" she replied with a smile.

"Appreciate these things, Mikan," he advised, "and never forget."

#32. Author's Notes: Wah, that was cute for someone who doesn't ever remember writing this… I should do them again soon. A jii-san fic! I love jii-san!

.

.

.

**Part of your World - Jodi Benson**

Hotaru examined her lab. Neat as she made sure it was, it was top full of her creations. She was gifted, that much was clear. She had been able to make some of the most innovative gadgets for the pure purpose of convenience. Businessmen were hot in her heels. She had it all.

But perhaps she was missing something. She trailed to the window and saw the yard. There she saw her friends, leisurely playing with an Alice ball. Is that was she wanted? To be carefree like them?

Definitely not.

#34. Author's Notes: Ahahah, I don't remember this but at least I enjoyed the ending! I like this one. Disney songs ftw.

.

.

.

**My My - A-Pink**

"Natsume please let me in," pleaded a voice outside his room. "I can't get out of this, Hotaru just left me here."

With a final groan he unlocked his door only to fine his partner tied to a trolley. Inside it was a note, "You owe me". That's it? Then his eyes found her.

She was wearing a red miniskirt and a white collared short sleeved shirt. High white socks and hair half down completed the look. Her cheeks were pink after trying to escape and her eyes were wide at his arrival.

He gulped.

#36. Author's Notes: Poor concept I guess. Guess it's the k-pop working..

* * *

><p>~*GAKUEN ALICE*~<p>

Author's Notes: Disney songs galore. Woo! I liked these actually. My awkward comeback to Gakuen Alice fanfiction after two years...

* * *

><p><strong>'Til next time!<strong>


End file.
